The administrative core will be responsible for all administrative activities of the Center and will insure that the Center operates according to its objectives and NIH guidelines. The core will be responsible for coordinating all fiscal mamagement and personnel management. The core will also coordinate and schedule regular monthly research conferences, Executive Committee meetings, visits by external advisors, meetings of internal advisors and an annual Center retreat. The core will also be responsible for the timely renewal and modification of animal research, bio-safety and radiation safety approvals, for insuring the timely training of all new and existing personnel in safe lab practices and for the coordination and preparation of the annual progress reports. The core will act as intermediary to all components of the program and to the funding agency to effectively administer and integrate all components of the program and to provide clear, effective and succinct communication. Lay summary - This core will provide the necessary administrative back-up to maintain effective communication among each of the projects and cores in this grant and between these projects and cores and groups of internal and external advisors and staff at the NIAID.